1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method and apparatus of reducing heat loss and cooling loss from a bank building caused by automatic teller machines, night drop vaults, and cash deal drawers.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Automatic Teller Machines (a.k.a. ATMs) and Night Drop Vaults and Cash Deal Drawers are made from steel. Metals conduct heat, cold, and electricity. These pieces of equipment in the bank cause heat and cooling loss. In turn the heat and cooling loss causes the furnace or air conditioning to run more often trying to maintain room temperature, as to the setpoint on the thermostat. There are dramatic losses twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. This is a waste of our Natural Resources and energy that could be cut up to or by about one-third by covering these machines.
Stopping or reducing the heat loss would also help with employees becoming cold and maybe prevent them from becoming sick or making their working conditions worse. This in turn could help save money on Insurance costs and loss or employee production and employee production and employee sick days.
Cash deal drawers may also be known as deal drawers and transaction drawers and teller drawers. A cash deal drawer may be used in a drive-through setting at a bank, pharmacy, or other similar location in which a driver pulls a vehicle up to a site outside and away from the bank, pharmacy, or other similar location. The driver may place an object into a device that is configured to transport the object from the device to the inside of the bank, pharmacy, or other drive-through location. An employee of the bank, pharmacy, or other drive-through location may also use the cash deal drawer to transport an object, including money, to a customer at a site outside and away from the bank, pharmacy, or other drive-through location. The employee may leave the cash deal drawer in a closed position when not in use, and may open the cash deal drawer into a second, open position during use of the cash deal drawer.